my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Secret
Synopsis After failing a mission that killing his partner and best friend, Daniel ([[Gabe Lawrence]]) went from a successful S-class agent to a traumatize freelancer worker. As a promise to Jared ([[Arc Hendric]]) he finds his girlfriend Hannah ([[Aya Sterling]]) to take care of her in his place and therefore, continue to fulfill his own mission into finding the traitors that led him and Jared failed their mission. Cast *'''[[Gabe Lawrence]] as Daniel Di Masilla''' - ''an S-class agent of S-class department and Jared's partner. He is smart and a very serious guy until he met Jared who is the complete opposite of him and slowly opening up to people. He and Jared are known for being the "Superman Duo" as they have never failed every mission. He will later leave his department after failing his mission with Jared that led to Jared's death and finding out who traitors them as well as taking care of Jared's girlfriend as his promise to Jared before he died, but a problem has aroused when he finds himself falling for his friend's girlfriend.'' *'''[[Aya Sterling]] as Hannah Alcantara''' - ''a genius surgeon in Meridian Hospital. She is a very straightforward person yet shows a complete different personality when it comes to her love ones. Upon the death of her boyfriend, she started to fall into pieces but slowly came back to her old self as she finds herself being healed by Daniel and also falling for Daniel.'' *'''[[Charlotte Howell]] as Giselle Padilla''' - ''a beautiful doctor and Daniel's first love and ex-girlfriend. She is from a very wealthy family and currently own the hospital in where she and Hannah is currently working on. After finding out that she has an illness, she has to break up with Daniel and take the offer of her father to go abroad while curing her own illness. She later return to Milli and work still as a doctor in Meridian Hospital in where she met Daniel once again.'' *'''[[Kenneth Chang]] as Yuan Fernandez''' - ''a well-known idol and Hannah's childhood friend. He likes to act cool and uses his popularity to get what he want in life. He became entangled with Hannah's life once again after he got into an accident while doing a concert. It is later revealed that Hannah is his 1st love, though he never got a chance to tell her. '' Supporting Cast *'''[[Daniel Fernandez]] as Amiel Di Masilla''' - ''Daniel's younger brother. He is smart and wants to be a great lawyer someday. He doesn't like his brother's job as they were very dangerous. Though young and sometimes a not good adviser, he is one of the few people his brother talk to when he has a problem, though most of the time their conversation always ended up with either of them mocking each other.'' *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Miranda "Minda" Villanueva-Alcantara''' - ''Hannah's mother'' *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Javier Alcantara''' - ''Hannah's father'' Special Participation *'''[[Arc Hendric]] as Jared Romualdez Jr.''' - ''an S-class agent of S-class department and Daniel's partner. He is friendly and loves to lift up moods whenever he senses that the mood is so dark that he can't even breath through it. He is also the boyfriend of Hannah and therefore, before his death during his and Daniel's failed mission because of a traitor from their department, he ask Daniel to take care of Hannah for him as they were good friends as well as finding out who the traitor is and bring justice to his death.'' Information